Lapsos
by BellaTB
Summary: Um lapso de loucura. Foi de onde essa fic surgiu.De um lapso de 3 garotas doidas e bêbadas(sem álcool envolvido). Uma short de comédia que não leva nem 5 min pra ler. PS:fic besta,mas q te fará rir.


Os Marotos, Lílian, Isabelle e Graziela. Sentados bêbados no Cabeça de Javali. Graziela estava com o capuz de seu casaco preto na cabeça, parecendo suspeita. Pedro estava batendo a cabeça na mesa falando coisas incoerentes. Sirius imitava um locutor de rádio com uma voz grave. Tiago, Lílian, Remo e Isabelle conversavam. Tiago falava sobre quadribol, Lílian sobre comida, Remo sobre livros e Isabelle sobre moda.

G: O rei da escuridão comanda o universo...

P: Mas mãe, o lápis incomoda meu sapato!

T: Mas os Canhões formam um péssimo time!

L: Hum, adoro Canelone!

R: Nunca li esse livro!

I: Canelone? Que cor horrível!

S: 10x0 pra cerveja! E os Canhões estão perdendo seus canelones!

G: Lílian, cala a boca e beija logo! Os seres superiores estão impacientes!

T: Mas os Tornados formam um péssimo time!

L: Eco! Odeio torrone!

P: Mãe, socorro! Os alienígenas querem roubar meu lápis!

I: Hum... Cashemira é tão lindo e confortável...

R: Ei, já fui lá!

S: E agora uma musiquinha para animar os ouvintes...

P: Ei, larga meu batom!

R: É politicamente independente, o que é admirável...

T: Acho que as Vespas até que jogam bem...

I: E no inverno é tão gostoso se aninhar...

G: Ei! Também quero falar! Tenho direito de defender a população do obscuro submundo

L: Besta é você!

S: "Eu não sou cachorro não, pra viver tão humilhado..."

P: Quem vem da Arábia... É arabista!

R: Realmente, eles merecem apoio por serem tão carentes, mas não podemos considerá-los do submundo.

G: Nossa, que short curta!

I: Hum, short não tá na moda...

Nesse momento todos param de conversar e olham para Lílian e Tiago, que estavam se amassando de forma indecente.

I: Ai que lindo!

Lílian de repente interrompe o beijo, sem corar. Talvez efeito da bebida.

L: Ah, dá um tempo!

G: Sai desse corpo que não te pertence! Falou, fazendo uma cruz com seus dedos.

S: E Tiago está com a bola toda... Parte para o ataque com tudo, até que de repente a Ruivinha defende o gol. E agora mais uma música! "Que emocionante é uma partida de futebol! Bola na trave não altera o placar, bola na área sem ninguém pra cabecear, bola na rede pra fazer o gol, quem não sonhou em ser um jogador de futebol!"

R: Sabia que uma pessoa já morreu por beijar? É que a outra estava com uma séria doença contagiosa...

I: Lílian, você não devia estar vestindo lilás, para dar sorte no amor, tem que ser rosa ou vermelho.

P: Ahn, que? Mamãe, fui excluído!

T: Ah, eu te amo!

L: Também te amo!

E os dois voltam a se beijar loucamente.

S: "É o amooooor, que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assiiiiim!"

E assim mais uma noite acaba, desta vez com um final feliz.(Pro casal apaixonado)

Todos vão saindo do pub, enquanto Sirius canta animadamente.

S: "Vem vamos embora, que esperar não é saber quem sabe faz a hora, não espera acontecer... VEM, VAMOS EMBORA, QUE ESPERA NÃO É SABER! QUEM SABE FAZ A HORA, NÃO ESPERA ACONTECER!"

N/A(s): Fic em parceria com Cecelitxa E. Black, Flavinha GreenEye, e BellaTB.

Cecelitxa E. Black: Podem jogar os tomates agora, mas tentem entender a situação: Noite de Sábado. Minha casa. Estávamos as três assistindo a "Um príncipe em minha vida". De repente, o filme acaba. As 3 estão completamente bêbadas devido à mistura pizza da Dom Bosco+Coca-Cola+Suco de Tangerina. Rindo que nem 3 doidas fugidas do hospício, encaminhamo-nos para meu quarto, ligando o computador. Abro um arquivo no Word. FlavinhaGreenEye começa a falar muita merda, BellaTB começa a rir descontroladamente, fazendo-me rir também. De repente, começo a escrever o que as doidas(incluindo eu) falam, e vamos criando nomes de personagens e determinando sobre o que cada um vai falar. Continuamos a rir, escrevendo maluquices. Um monte de músicas vêm à nossa cabeça, e o Sirius começa a cantá-las. Foi realmente um lapso. Um lapso de 3 garotas bêbadas(mesmo sem ter bebido uma gota de alcool) e retardadas, sem nada pra fazer. Obrigada pela atenção, paciência e compreensão(não necessariamente). Bjinhos.

BellaTB: Infelizmente, nossa querida amiguissima FlavinhaGreenEye teve que ir pra casa e não está presente no momento. Vou contar minha linda versão dos fatos: Eu assistindo o lindo filme me empolgo e começo a agarrar a pernitxa da Marcela...Acaba o filme...A Flávia: BORA FAZER UMA SHORT? DAQUELAS BEEEEEM DE COMÉDIA BEM RETARDADAS MESMO?  
Beleuza, nós 3 fomos felizes para u lindo(e laranja) quarto da Marcela. ela ligou o computador e eu e a Flávia fomos pegar o banco da cozinha(isso foi apenas um comentário inutil) o resto a Marcela já contou

Bjo  
Bjinhu &  
Beijoks  
das lindas autoras


End file.
